In The Line of Doody
}} The penguins protect the zoo commissioner from Frankie’s plan of revenge. Plot In anticipation of the arrival of the zoo commissioner, Pervis McSlade, whom the penguins adore for giving an initiative to supply fresh fish, a security detail quickly examines the zoo and its animals for threats. But as they leave, Skipper believes that the agents have done an inadequate job, so he and the other penguins take it upon themselves to ensure the zoo is safe for the commissioner's arrival to cut the ribbon on a new children's zoo by searching for things such as reflecting mirrors, titanium ground nets & antidote kits to prevent any satellite-based lasers, tunneling mole robots or mind-control gas rays by villainous madmen of the Super Blimp. While overzealously searching out any potential and improbable dangers: replacing the ribbon scissors with tiny ones, setting the carpet flat, and suggesting that Fred's acorn was a grenade, Private spots what appears to a harmless pigeon. Skipper becomes quickly alarmed and realizes that the pigeon intends "drop one" on the commissioner's suit. As Private doesn't get it, Skipper redirects his binoculars to Alice's unseen co-worker cleaning up a mess made by pigeons on the statue at the zoo. When he announces the mess to Alice via walkie-talkie, this get McSlade all worked up, as he sees pigeons as "filthy and disease-ridden" and had thus implemented anti-pigeon park regulations. Hearing this, the pigeon, Frankie, plots to drop one on his enemy before he cuts the ribbon. Luckily, Skipper tackles him out of the sky via slingshot. Once he lands on a tree branch with his men, he explains to them how he had failed to act under similar circumstances when the previous commissioner had been attacked with bird droppings containing blueberries, vowing to never let the same thing happen again. The penguins then chase after Frankie, but he can fly and they can't. Kowalski brings out an upgraded jetpack equipped with weapons and a turbo boost by pulling a branch (though he pulled the wrong one at first), though he hasn't tested it & believed it wouldn't explode into making a huge ball of light that would happen to be a white dwarf star. After Skipper fights an aerial battle with Frankie, he chases his quarry to the ground, but loses him in a crowd of revenge-minded pigeons who all want to see Frankie blueberry the commissioner. The penguins distract the other pigeons with bread crumbs (which Skipper called the Hanzel & Gretel special) before Skipper is forced to use the turbo boost, but the pigeon soon ends up releasing his blueberry-infused vendetta. Skipper dives in and takes the hit for the commissioner, who is trying to cut ribbon with the small pair of scissors replaced by Rico, and his team is horrified at the resulting look of their leader. Fortunately, however, Skipper reveals that he was wearing a "pigeon-proof vest" as he pulls it off his body. The vest is soon launched at Frankie via a makeshift cannon, resulting in the pigeon suffering the fate he had intended for the commissioner, while Private makes "toilet humor" jokes just before Frankie asks: "Hey, do any of you guys know how to get blueberrys out of feathers?". pl:Gołębie serce Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Skipper Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Episodes